Coming Home
by myownwayx
Summary: Kurt loved it at Dalton, but he needed that excitement in his life, something that he could only ever find at McKinley. Kurt/Blaine, Will/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Home **

1

Kurt took a deep shaky breath as he pulled his expensive white Dior cardigan around his slim frame. He couldn't believe he was back down these halls, after swearing he'd never step foot in McKinley high again, it felt more then weird actually being there. He stared at the lockers that he had constantly been pushed again, and he missed the safe feeling he felt at Dalton. He sucked on his bottom lip wondering why he was doing this. He had everything he had been searching a long time for, protection, a place where he could be himself, friends, a boyfriend. He smiled thinking about Blaine. Pictures of his boyfriend flooded through his mind and he felt the butterflies float around in his stomach like they had the first time he'd met him. The mantra Blaine had given him was heard in his mind and he tugged a smile at his lips. "Courage." he whispered to himself.

"Hey Kurt." Kurt turned around to see his Spanish and Glee teacher smiling at him, that classic boy band grin looking as though it was hurting the older man's cheek. "It's good to see you here again." Kurt smiled back at him easily. "If you need anything, you know where my office is."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered. Though Dave was still at the school, and still tormented by his own dark secret, Kurt knew being back didn't mean the bullying was going to stop. Dave had issues, and as long as he saw Kurt, he was going to be a constant reminder of the inner turmoil the jock was feeling. Kurt almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"So, you've been standing in the same spot for a few minutes." Will commented, he had seen him through the window of Emma's office.

"I'm just thinking about how weird this all is." Kurt admitted, his hands absent mindedly playing with the strap of his leather messenger back. "It's so different from Dalton."

"Dalton was different to here, you adapted there. I'm sure you can fit back in here. We've all missed you in, Glee."

"I missed you guys too. Even you." Kurt grinned at him.

"May I ask what brought you back here? I thought you liked it there, with Blaine." Kurt blushed as his teacher said his boyfriends name. It was a strange feeling, talking to his teacher about his boyfriend. It was one of those surreal moments that he never thought would happen. He never thought he'd have a boyfriend whilst he was still in high school, it had always been one of his wishes he figured were never going to come true, no matter how hard or how much he wished for it.

"I did." Kurt sighed. "I just... I missed everything here." Kurt sucked on his bottom lip as he tried to think of how to say it. "It was like living in a bubble. It was great the first three months, it was nice to be somewhere and be me, I didn't have to hide how fabulous I was." Kurt chuckled nervously, causing Will to beam at him. "But then...I don't want to say it got boring, it just lacked the excitement I need."

"McKinley has never lacked that." Will smiled.

"And lets face it, Mr Shue, how am I supposed to sing that heart breaking number, that will get every member of the audience off their feet, clapping and in tears, if my life was simply a breeze in school?"

"You're right." Will said, placing a hand on his shoulder softly. Kurt looked at the hand and instantly the fears that were swimming in his mind seemed to disappear. "But that still hasn't changed the fact that you haven't moved."

"I know." Kurt sighed. "I'm just..."

"It's okay to be scared, you've been through a lot here. No one's going to judge you for being scared on your first day back, Kurt."

"Finn said the hazing has died down a little, now that the football team have had a glimpse into what Glee is." Kurt said, changing the subject slightly.

Will nodded his head softly, "I'm not going to pretend that the tormenting has stopped completely, but it's not as bad, no." Kurt nodded looking down. "Would you like me to walk with you?"

"I...Would you mind?" Kurt whispered, he hated that he couldn't do this by himself. He was a Hummell he should be able to walk down the school hallway with his head held high.

"Of course." Will smiled. "Baby steps, Kurt. That's all it takes, baby steps."

-x-

"I'm so glad you're back, white boy." Mercedes grinned, pulling Kurt into her arms and hugging him tightly. "And if anyone gives you a hard time, you know we all have your back."

"Yeah Kurt, the only ones that's going to push you around, around here is going to be me." Noah grinned.

"Why, as sweet as ever, Noah." Kurt smiled, rolling his eyes. "I'm just glad you're all so willing to have me back, especially after I abandoned you."

"Kurt." Quinn said softly, placing a manicured hand on the smaller boys knee. "You didn't abandon anyone. We let you down, we should have been there for you." Kurt went to protest but Rachel cut in.

"You're are friend, and we're glad you're back. None of us can change what happened, and as much as we all wished we could, it would be pointless going down the road of 'what if' now, if you don't mind I have prepared a song for this very occasion."

"Wouldn't have expected anything less." Kurt says, smiling fondly at the brunette who's already found her way to the centre of the stage.

Kurt wasn't too sure what the song that Rachel was singing, but he'd heard Brittany make a noise of approval and started to sing along quietly. Once the chorus kicked in all of the group except for Kurt started to sing, it made him think if maybe they had practised this. The thought made him smile, of course they had, it's just something they would do.

"_This is our song, that's all that matters _

_'Cause we all belong, right here together _

_There's nothing better then singing along, _

_This is our Summer, This is our song" _

Once the song was finished the group started to cheer, and Kurt wasn't surprised to find that he had tears falling down his cheeks. It felt so good to finally be home. Kurt stood up and pulled Rachel into his arms, taking the Jewish girl by surprise. "Thank you." he whispered in her ear, she smiled and patted his back softly.

Glee finished an hour later and everyone rushed off, it seemed they all had their own lives to live now, the weekly hang out sessions after seemed to have stopped. Kurt felt a little disappointed, he'd wanted to do something after school, celebrate his first day back and only getting pushed into the lockers once, and that was only by a student who was late for class. Hell, she'd even turned back and shouted out a rushed apology.

"How was your first day?" Will asked, looking over at Kurt who was packing his things away.

"It was...It was okay." Kurt smiled. "Nothing terrible happened."

"You mean it?" Will asked watching him closely.

"I mean it. I didn't even see him." Him being his number one tormentor. "And I don't have this childish fantasy in my head about us having a moment in the hallway, where he'd nod at me, and that would be his apology, and I'd nod back and everything will be okay. I realise that me being here, is going to make him...it's going to bug him."

"Why is it going to bug him?" Will frowned, he knew there was something that Kurt had been holding back, and he wanted to know.

"It's not important," Kurt sighed. "I've missed a lot of Spanish here, and we have an exam soon, do you maybe think I could get some notes?"

"How about I tutor you personally?" Will smiled. "Emma suggested that maybe we should have weekly meetings anyway, to you know make sure you're okay with being back."

Kurt wanted to argue, how was he supposed to adjust to being back when everyone was waiting for him to crash and burn. "That sounds like a good idea, thank you." Kurt smiled at him. "Now, I have to go, seems me being back has made Finn lose the ability to drive himself home." With one last smile, Kurt walked out of the auditorium and to his car, where his step brother was indeed waiting for him.

-x-

"So you're sure your first day was really okay?" Kurt smiled as the voice of his boyfriend made his stomach a cage of butterflies.

"It was fine, Blaine. Honestly, nothing happened, well... Nothing that was out of the ordinary. The only thing that's really changed is that the Glee club have learned how to function without me there." Kurt sighed, sadness in his tone.

"What do you mean?"

"It just...I know I'm selfish in thinking this, but before I left, we were like a big expensive knitted sweater, now it just feels like a sweater vest and the sleeves have fallen off and gone to make some scarves."

"Kurt...They may have moved on, but they haven't moved away." Blaine said, smiling softly at his boyfriends description. Only Kurt could put his deep thoughts into a simile about fashion.

"I'm over exaggerating aren't I?" Kurt sighed, rolling over and hugging his cushion to his chest.

"Just a little. It was weird without you here. I missed you."

"I know, I missed you too. But...You understand why I have to do this, right, Blaine?"

"I do." Blaine sighed. "I just wish you could be at two places at once."

"Now wouldn't that be fabulous." Kurt giggled. "Could you imagine the trouble I'd get myself into?"

"I can," Blaine laughed. "Now, I have to go. Warblers meeting."

"Okay, text you later." Kurt smiled.

"You better, and Kurt...I'm proud of you." Blaine ended the call before his boyfriend could ask him questions, or comment on what he said.

Kurt blushed, biting his lip and holding the pillow tighter. Blaine really did make his heart beat faster. He curled up on his bed, glad that he'd changed from his expensive designer jeans, to his casual (yet equally as expensive) pants. Deciding that laying on his bed, day dreaming about the boy of his dreams wasn't going to get the homework and catch up work that had piled it's way into his bag, done. He pulled out his Spanish folder and sighed, he'd done French at Dalton and even though he'd done both at McKinley it seemed all the Spanish he'd learned had left him. He'd work through the homework assignments when he had his first tutoring session with Mr Shue. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that his teacher was kind enough to help him, and offer weekly meetings just to make sure he was okay. It was a small thing, one that Mr Shue probably hadn't thought twice of, but it meant a lot to Kurt.

After an hour and a half of studying, and then shamelessly sickeningly sweet texts to Blaine, Kurt felt himself falling asleep and he just hoped that his next day at school would be as good as his first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt woke up before his alarm and sighed. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming exactly, but there was something in his gut that told him it wasn't good. Normally his dreams were full of Blaine. Ever since he met the older singer it was as though he was all there was. Moving to Dalton and being in his arms every day had made Kurt complete, second day apart and he was wondering just why he'd chosen to do this. He'd gotten out of hell, and now he was back in the flames.

"Always one for the dramatics," He whispered to himself. His first day hadn't been that bad and he knew that. He was just over exaggerating, he put it down to having an unsettled sleep and got up. He started his morning skin care routine and busied himself and his thoughts away from the day ahead. He made his way up to the kitchen and smiled at his father. "Hey dad."

"Hey Son." Burt beamed at him. Kurt walked around to the side of the kitchen his father stood and hugged him. Burt smiled, wrapping an arm around him and hugging him back. "Are you enjoying being home?"

"I am, Dad." Kurt whispered. "It's just going to take some time for it to hit."

"Well when it does hit, and you feel like you need to go back there, you know you have me here on your side, and you have Carol and Finn and the rest of your Glee club."

"I know, Dad." Kurt smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"What's to understand? You're my Son, and I love you. Unconditionally." Kurt nods slowly and wraps his arms around him tighter before pulling away. "Breakfast?"

-x-

Kurt walked with Finn through the corridors, he didn't care that Finn was walking beside Rachel and they were making those sick puppy love eyes at each other, he still wasn't quite ready to walk down the corridors on his own. When he's alone he'll be an easy target and walking with the quarter back seemed to protect him. Protect him and make him feel quite sick.

"Hey Kurt..." Kurt didn't think he ever felt so relieved to hear his Glee teachers voice call his name. He told Finn he'd see him later, though he didn't think the taller boy actually heard him. "You looked like you needed an escape route."

"Oh you know, there's just so much of 'Are you sure my voice sounded perfect singing in that note?' I can hear from Rachel." Kurt smiled rolling his eyes. Will chuckled and started to walk, Kurt automatically fell into step next to him. "If you're not busy today do you think maybe we could start the Spanish sessions today?"

"Of course." Will smiled. "After Glee?"

"I'll be there." Kurt grinned, relieved that he was going to get help.

"And we can talk about how you're adjusting back to life here."

"I've been here for little over a day, I doubt there will be much to say on that subject, but yes, we can." Kurt said softly, he didn't want to roll his eyes at his teacher, he knew he was only trying to help.

"Are you still a bit scared in the hallways on your own?" Will asked softly. Kurt bit his lip, he wanted to say no that walking in the hallways was fine, but he knew that would be lying. Deep down he was. "I'll walk you to your next class, then I'll come and get you."

"You don't have to..." Kurt didn't want to feel as though he was being babysat. He was a big boy, he could walk around on his own.

"Kurt, it's going to take some time to get used to being back. If you don't feel comfortable walking on your own, I don't mind walking with you."

"Are you sure?" Kurt whispered, looking down.

"Of course I am. Now, what's the first lesson of the day?"

"History, but I need to go to my locker first."

"Lead the way." Will smiled, patting his shoulder softly.

Kurt walked towards his locker and smiled softly when he felt Will stand next to him. If he really didn't mind then neither did Kurt. "So, how are things with Blaine?" Kurt frowned at the question, he looked up to see Will staring at the picture he'd put back in his locker, with the same inspiring word underneath 'Courage'.

"They're really good." Kurt smiled, he could already feel his cheeks blushing.

"I'm glad, he treats you well right?" Kurt nodded, not too sure what to say. Blaine treated him like a prince, and around him he actually felt like one. "I'm happy for you, Kurt. Really."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, he didn't know why his teachers words got to his heart so much. He looked up at him and grabbed his books and told him that he was all set to go.

"Is anyone from Glee in your class?" Will asked as they started to walk again.

"Mercedes and Artie." Kurt said.

"That's good, so you'll have someone to talk to?"

"I guess, but I'll just get on with the work. At Dalton if you even made to cough in a class it was detention."

"Must be odd being back here where the rules are..."

"Non existent?"

"I was going to say slack, but well yeah." Will chuckled.

"It's odd yes." Kurt sighed. "The works harder there, and here it's a bit of a breeze."

"If you're finding some of your subjects here too easy, I could see about getting you some advanced work?"

"You... Really?"

"I'll look into it for you." Will smiled.

"Thanks." Kurt whispered, he looked around and saw that they were at his class, he felt a pang in his heart, he didn't want to stop walking and talking to him.

"So I'll see you in two hours, try not to fall asleep." Will grinned. Kurt nodded, smiling brightly at him before walking into the class.

-x-

Kurt slouched down on the table as Will started to explain to him what they had been doing in Spanish, he smiled when Will made little jokes about verbs and nouns and he'd never felt so relaxed whilst learning. Will helped him with his home work and Kurt felt relieved that he didn't have that to worry about.

"So, I spoke to Figgins about getting you some advanced work. He's all for it, mainly because having those grades on report here would look amazing for the school, but whatever the reason he's going to get you the work for Monday. How does that sound?"

"Great." Kurt smiled. He really did have trouble staying awake in History and he'd even started to plan out outfits for the next month (Of course he already had this months planned out). "I'm not the only student here who thinks the curriculum is too easy, why...why are you making a fuss for me?" Kurt asked, it was something he wanted to ask since Will had suggested it.

"Because I know how great you are, and I know that you can do it." Will said softly, his hand reaching out and squeezing Kurt's arm softly, a touch that sent shivers down his spine.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered looking down, he didn't really know what to say.

"So I think we're all done here with Spanish. Other then the lessons being a bit boring, how are you doing here?"

"Okay." Kurt shrugged. "I'm just... I'm scared that something is going to happen."

"Something with Dave?" Kurt inwardly flinched at the name and Will noticed. "If he or anyone else says or does anything to you, I want you to come to me straight away okay?"

"I will."

Will nodded and stared at his student intently. "What are your plans for the rest of the evening then?"

"Homework?" Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, phone Blaine."

"Well have a nice evening." Will smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Kurt smiled, standing up and grabbing his bags.

-x-

"So Wes and David miss you." Blaine sighed down the phone. "Apparently Warbler meetings aren't as exciting without you."

"Well they do lack a bit of fabulosity without me." Kurt chuckled. "I miss them too. I miss the Warblers. Glee club here hasn't changed. Rachel's always moaning about wanting all the solo's, and the real talents just sitting in the back light as always."

"The real talent being you?"

"Not just me." Kurt grinned. "Santanna has an amazing voice and she isn't being given the chance, and Brit, and Mercy."

"Maybe you should talk to your teacher about it? You said you two were close."

"We're not close." Kurt frowned.

"You said he walks you to every class, that's pretty close, Kurt."

"I guess." Kurt frowned, he hadn't really thought about it.

"So talk to him, I'm sure a few strong words from you will make him think."

"I will." Kurt smiled. "I have to go, I have a lot of homework."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later cutie." Blaine chuckled knowing Kurt would be blushing.

"Bye Blaine." Kurt sighed dreamily and ended the call, he stared at the homework in front of him and sighed.

That night he went to sleep thinking about his teacher, and wondering just how close they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**So i just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed/added to alerts, it really makes my day, (Though i do wish there were a few more reviews). This chapter is purely Klaine fluff... It needed to be done, don't worry to all the Kill Shippers there will be some more of that in the next couple of chapters... **

**So i was browsing through some of the Forums and saw a lot of role play threads, and was just wondering if anyone was maybe interested in doing a Kurt/Will or a Kurt/Blaine one... I have no idea how to reply to those threads so thought I'd push my luck and see here, message me if you're interested :) **

**Song credit to this song - Come On Get Higher; Matt Nathanson **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

As Kurt drives towards the coffee shop that had become part of his ritual whilst at Dalton; he and Blaine would go their every day after school, they'd talk about their day, sometimes they wouldn't have to talk at all, with one look it was as though everything that needed to be said was understood and all that had mattered was them. Kurt smiled, all he had to do was think of Blaine and he'd smile. Blaine gave him courage. Courage to be himself and to be happy about it.

It was Friday, the new day for their coffee ritual. Burt understood that now he was over three hours away from Blaine, and couldn't see him every day that weekends would be all about him. Which meant he'd either be staying at Blaine's or, Blaine would stay at his. That's how it would be this weekend.

Kurt couldn't believe that he had been back at McKinley for a whole week. At times it felt as though time had stopped and with every second that past, it felt more like a year. He was still scared to walk down the corridors on his own, but thankfully he didn't have to. Will was always there. His teacher never made a big deal out of it, he'd smile and walk him to class like it was the most natural thing in the world. Will Schuester had become his saviour and Kurt didn't know what school would be like if he wasn't there. Blaine gave him courage, but Will made him feel safe.

Butterflies were let loose in his stomach as he saw Blaine sitting on the bench outside of the coffee shop. His boyfriend wore blue turned up jeans, a simple white tee and a black cardigan. Simple but it worked for him. Kurt parked up quickly, he felt as though there should be slow back ground music or something as he got out of the car; surely this was something out of a movie. He ran up to his boyfriend and before he could control himself, he wrapped his arms around his neck and just held onto him.

Blaine wrapped his arms just as tight around the smaller boys waist and picked him up slightly, he couldn't help but spin them around slightly. Kurt giggled against him and pressed a soft kiss to his neck before hiding his face in it. "I missed you." he whispered against him. "So much."

"Missed you." Blaine smiled, running his hands gently up and down Kurt's back.

After what felt like the longest, and best hug Kurt had ever received they headed into the coffee shop. Blaine got their orders, (Something that still made Kurt smile about) and Kurt found a nice table at the back.

"Got us a cookie to share," Blaine smiles as he walks back up to him. "Something sweet for, someone sweet."

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend and he couldn't help but laugh. "That was..."

"Too cheesy?" Blaine blushed, sitting opposite him.

"Just a bit, yeah." Kurt smiled, he reached over and took Blaine's hand, holding it tight.

"Well it's been a week since I last saw you, all those romantic thoughts I should have said to you daily are finally catching up."

"Well I look forward to hearing them." Kurt said, smiling flirtatiously at the older boy.

For an hour the two boys spoke about everything, Kurt insisted that he wanted to hear everything about what was going on at Dalton. It was like when he first left McKinley, he'd left friends there and now he had left friends at Dalton. Just because he hadn't known them for as long as his McKinley friends didn't mean he didn't miss them any less.

"The Warblers miss you." Blaine smiles, his thumb rubbing against Kurt's knuckles softly making him hold his hand a little tighter. "Wes and David are now trying to find someone to hit those high notes like you could."

"I'm one of a kind." Kurt winks.

"And don't we know it." Blaine chuckled. "But really, Dalton is Dalton. It's just quieter without you, and lonelier without your hand to hold walking down the corridor."

Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and gave Blaine's hand a gentle squeeze. "You're not mad at me for leaving are you?" He asked quietly. Blaine had said he wasn't, but maybe now that he actually had left maybe he felt different.

"Kurt, I am not mad at you at all. I am proud of you." Blaine replied, his voice strong with confidence. "You are so strong, and so amazing. Going back there, it's something that I could never do. I am not mad, I miss you but I know that you have to do this, and I will be right by your side every step you take okay?"

"Are...You're sure?"

"Kurt, I'm sure." Blaine brought Kurt's hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss to his finger tips. "Now, come on, lets get back to yours, yeah?"

The ride back to Lima consisted of Kurt resting against Blaine as the older boy drove. Kurt realised he must think Blaine something amazing if he let him drive his baby. The thought made him chuckle and when Blaine gave him a questioning look he just grinned up at him.

"So, I erm...Well I wrote you a song." Blaine said as they entered the basement that was Kurt's bedroom. Blaine placed his over night bag neatly at the bottom of Kurt's closet, he couldn't help but think to what it would look like if his clothes were neatly next to Kurt's. Sharing a closet, a house... making a home with him. It was something that he couldn't help but dream of for the two of them.

"You did?" Kurt beamed.

"I'd like to sing it to you." Blaine smiles.

"Please." Kurt grins, he sits back on his bed crossing his legs and looking up at his boyfriend wondering what he was going to sing. Blaine's voice was one of the many things he missed about his boyfriend. Back at Dalton it was rare he'd go a day without listening to his boyfriend sing to him. They spent most evenings singing Disney songs together, he grabbed a pillow and held it to his chest tightly. It was painful how much he realised he'd missed Blaine the past week. Blaine stood in front of Kurt and with a nervous shaky breath he started to sing.

"_I Miss the sound of your voice, _

_And I miss the rush of your skin _

_And I miss the still of the silence _

_As you breathe out and I breathe In _

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next _

_I'd make you believe, _

_I'd make you forget _

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips _

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips, _

_Just pull me down hard, and drown me in love..._

_I miss the sound of your voice _

_Loudest thing in my head _

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet_

_Perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water _

_If I could tell you what's next,_

_I'd make you believe,_

_I'd make you forget _

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips _

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips _

_Just pull me down hard, and drown me in love..." _

Kurt wasn't surprised to find that he was crying as Blaine finished. "You...You didn't like it?" Blaine worried, he walked over to Kurt and pulled him in his arms once he realised that the boys sobs weren't dying down.

"I...I loved it." Kurt breathed against his neck, clinging to him. "I miss you so much. I...I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Me too." Blaine pulled them down into a lying position and cupped his boyfriends cheek gently in his hands. "But nothing is going to change between us." he whispered against his lips before kissing him hard with love. Kurt kissed him back with no hesitation, his legs tangling with Blaine's, his hand resting on Blaine's chest, over his heart as he felt it beat fast against his hand.

"Promise me." Kurt said softly, tears still falling from bright blue eyes.

"I promise." Blaine smiled, kissing his tears away before cradling him to his chest. "Lets get some sleep yeah? We have two days together, lets just think of those for now yeah? Not the tears."

"Kay." Kurt whispered, tugging the blankets over them; he didn't care that they were clothed, he didn't care that he hadn't done his nightly skin routine. All he cared about was Blaine, and he felt warm and safe in his arms and he didn't want that feeling to leave like he knew it would if he was to get up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added to alerts and all that jazz. I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's a bit shorter then previous chapters but i just needed to write something...**

Chapter 4

"Hey, Kurt. How was your weekend?" Mr Schue asked as Kurt walked towards the school. Will had been waiting for him at the entrance like he had the previous week. Kurt couldn't help but smile, the fact that Will was waiting for him made everything less scary.

"It was really good, how about yours?" Kurt asked. He thought back to his amazing weekend with Blaine; they hadn't done anything really, but just being in his arms made him feel safe and protected and loved. Kurt loved that feeling.

"Marked some papers, the usual." Will shrugged. Kurt frowned. "What?" The older man asked when he noticed the frown on Kurt's face.

"It's...It's not my place." Kurt looked down, he couldn't give advice to his teacher could he? He couldn't tell him that he thought he was lonely and that he should move on.

"Kurt, when has that ever stopped you before?" Will chuckled, but he was nervous. He wanted to know what Kurt was thinking.

"I..." Kurt sucked on his bottom lip and Will couldn't help but stare at the pink piece of flesh turned white as he worried it with his teeth. He blinked hard and turned his attention to the lockers. "You just... You seem different."

"Different how?" It was Will's turn to frown.

"When I was last here...You seemed hopeful. Not just about the Glee club and our chances at winning, but at life."

"And now?"

"Now you just seem defeated." Kurt said quietly. "I could be wrong. I probably am, but it's well... like I said it's not my place."

"No, Kurt..." Will said softly. "You're right. I...I'm just shocked that someone saw that, especially when I hadn't realised that's how I felt until you said it."

Kurt nodded his head slowly and the two of them walked to Kurt's locker in silence. Kurt grabbed the books that he needed and looked at his teacher who was staring at the picture of Blaine in the door of the younger boys locker. Kurt blushed when he saw Will looking at it and closed it quickly. "How are things between the two of you?"

"They're perfect." Kurt blushed. "I...I mean, when I'm with him everything just seems perfect. He makes me feel like I'm on top of the world and nothing is ever going to make me fall."

Will looked at Kurt, studied him hard and bit his lip as he listened to him speak. He could hear an uncertainty in his voice and he wanted to know what it was. "But...?"

"But then if that was enough I should be at Dalton." Kurt whispered quietly.

Unsure of what to say, Will simply reached out and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Things will be okay." He whispered. Kurt shrugged, he wasn't too sure if he believed that any more.

Kurt sat on his own in the cafeteria. He wanted to go and find Mr Schue, to talk to him and just sit with him so that he wasn't sat on his own, but he couldn't. He didn't want to feel like a burden to the older man. Normally he'd sit with some of the Glee kids at lunch, but Mercedes was in sick so he had no one to walk with to find them, he had no idea where anyone was and sitting on his own in a crowded cafeteria felt safer then wondering around corridors in search for his friends.

He picked at the salad in front of him. He wasn't hungry and he didn't want to eat. He knew he should, his clothes all felt too big for him, but the fear of something bad happening to him made his stomach feel full and heavy. He pushed his food to the side and grabbed his History folder; he could do some work instead, not that he needed to, he was already at the top of most of his classes once again. He flicked open his History text book, frowning when he saw a piece of folded up paper tucked between the pages. He opened it, his hands shaking when he saw what was written.

"_It's been a while. Miss you pretty boy. Get you sooner or later though. Tell anyone about this and you'll regret it. So will that private school boyfriend of yours. I bet he'd look good in a gutter."_

Kurt folded the note back up and put it back in his bag with trembling hands. He put his bag over his shoulder and threw his untouched salad in the bin. He felt as though everyone was watching him, he looked around and didn't see the Jock that was terrorising him in sight, but he knew he was there, he could feel it. Not knowing where else to go, Kurt rushed towards the one place at McKinley he did feel safe; Wills office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read this... I'd love for some more reviews. A lot of you have added this to your story alerts and it makes me feel rather unappreciated when i only get two reviews per chapter. **

Chapter 5

Will was sat at his desk drumming his pen against the Spanish papers he was trying to grade, he'd been at it for the past hour and the amount of failed papers that were piling up was beginning to get to him. Every fail he marked made him feel like he failed. Wasn't he supposed to motivate his students to learn? Most of the failed papers were from the jocks and the cheerios, and even though sometimes he felt like a brick wall was more receptive to education then them, it was still discomforting to know how much of his lessons their brains just refused to take in.

A hesitant tap on the door made Will thank whatever higher power there was up there for the distraction. "Come in." he called, looking towards the door and watching as a nervous Kurt walked in. For a second he wondered if they had arranged to have their weekly meeting today, but he knew it was on Thursday. "Kurt, hey. Is everything okay?"

Kurt chewed his lip. He could tell Will what happened. Will would make everything feel okay right? He'd tell him that it was an empty threat, they'd go to the Principal, and Dave would get expelled; because it had to be from Dave. But then what? Dave wouldn't be at school, he'd be angry and he'd be free to get Blaine... No. No one could hurt his Blaine.

"Kurt?" Will pressed, worried that something had happened he stood up and walked towards his student. "What's going on?"

"Oh. Nothing." Kurt shrugs. "I was...Can I maybe sit in here?" Kurt asked thinking quickly. "I don't know where everyone is and the cafeteria was loud."

"Of course." Will smiled. "Take a seat. Did you have lunch?"

"Yeah, a salad." Kurt lied easily and sat at one of the desks. He pulled out his text book and began to read. After a few moments he felt Will's eyes stop looking at him as the older man headed back to his desk and sat down.

"Hey you." Blaine smiled, Kurt could tell that he was smiling as he sat on his bed with his phone against his ear, he had his homework laid out in front of him, the note that was on his mind at the bottom of one of his bedside draws. "I thought I was going to phone you later."

"I know, I just...I wanted to hear your voice." Kurt said trying not to sound as though he was terrified. He really just wanted to make sure Blaine was okay. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Just got back from an hour at the gym, see my boyfriend mentioned how much Johnny Depp's muscles turned him on, so I thought I'd whip myself into shape." Kurt smiled at that. He remembered telling Blaine that. It was a week before he left to go back to McKinley. They had been watching Pirates of The Caribbean and Kurt had poked at Blaine's arms and whispered how much muscles turned him on. It was something Kurt hadn't really thought about, he wasn't too sure what turned him on yet, he wasn't that experimental he just wanted to see what Blaine would do; and the half an hour make out session that followed after the comment was definitely worth it.

"You're perfect you know. Just the way you are." Kurt said softly. Though he knew Blaine knew he had been joking about the comment at the time, he still wanted to make sure he knew it.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, his tone worried. Even over the phone he knew there was something bothering his younger boyfriend. "Has something happened at..."

"No." Kurt said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. "Nothings happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just really miss you." Kurt sighed.

"Saw you yesterday." Blaine smiled. "You were in my arms all night and all day."

"I know, I just...I guess it's finally hit that you're not just round the corner any more." Kurt whispered.

"I could be just round the corner if you need me Kurt. You know that. Just call me and I'll come as soon as possible."

"I know." Kurt sighed, and he did know that. Blaine would be there in a heart beat if he called and asked him to; he'd done it before. "I just wanted to hear your voice. Got to catch up on some work, call me later still?"

"Course. Usual time."

"I'll be waiting." Kurt sighed, a lazy smile spreading on his lips. Blaine hung up and Kurt looked at the work that he'd completed when he got home. He'd even managed to finish some work off while he was sat with Mr Schue.

That night Kurt didn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he felt sick, he saw the note and he saw images of Blaine hurt. When his alarm went off fear boiled in his stomach. He sat up, his stomach pushing upwards causing his body to heave, he rushed to his bathroom and curled over the toilet, he emptied the little that was in his stomach, and when he had nothing left to throw up he started to dry heave. After what felt like hours, Kurt walked back to his bedroom and crumpled on his bed, his body shaking. He'd call up and tell his father he was too sick to go to school, he just hoped his father wouldn't read too much into it. All he wanted to do now was hide under his blankets and hope that a dreamless sleep would take him; and that's what he did.


End file.
